


Anticipation

by Dolimir



Series: Sweet June [2]
Category: Sweet November
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anticipation makes all things sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Brandon looked up from the drawing he was working on when Chaz pressed his hip ever so gently against his upper arm. He looked into his lover’s face and smiled when he noticed Chaz nod approvingly at his work.

Feeling impish, he ran his hand up the inside of Chaz’ leg, giving his lover his most innocent smile as he did so. “What’s up?”

“Me, you horrible flirt.”

Brandon rose from his chair, making sure to slide as much of his body against Chaz’ as he did.

“I don’t know what you put in the punch, love, but I definitely want some.”

Chuckling, Brandon gently pulled on Chaz’ lower lip with his teeth, plunging his tongue into Chaz’ mouth when his lover melted against him. Brandon lost himself in the warm sensuality of his partner until Chaz pulled his head back ever so slightly.

“Tree,” Chaz gasped.

“What?”

“We need to pick out a tree for Sarah.”

Brandon blinked in confusion. “For Sarah?”

“She wants to decorate.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. But, promise me that tonight we’ll build a fire, just the two of us, and I’ll even give you an early present.”

Chaz rested his forehead against Brandon’s. “Done. Have I mentioned how much I love the holidays?”

Brandon chuckled. “You don’t even know what I’m going to do yet.”

“Ah, but the anticipation is what will make it so glorious, love. Of that I have no doubt.”


End file.
